


Jazz Bar

by J_Hwang



Series: Song Inspired [26]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Bar, F/F, Jazz - Freeform, Song Inspired, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: “The stage is yours, go get your girl, Minji.”------------------------------------“I love you.” Minji mouthed.“I love you too.” Bora smiles and mouthed back.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Series: Song Inspired [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550344
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Jazz Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dreamcatcher - Jazz Bar

“The stage is yours, go get your girl, Minji.”

Siyeon pats her butt and leaves the backstage to go back to the bar counter. 

Tonight is Friday night, which also means it’s Jazz night. They always have a Jazz Live every Friday night. Minji, or what the other knows as JiU, is one of the singers there. She only performs every Friday night, after 10 PM.

Siyeon stands behind the bar counter, serving drinks to the customer when the door swings open. Walks in two women, one tall woman wearing a suit and the shorter one wore a simple white dress. She waves at them and the two waves back. Yes, they knew each other as the two is a regular of the bar. 

“Hey, Siyeon, how’s business nowadays?” The tall woman, Yoohyeon asks. 

“Not good, yet not bad. How’s yours?”

“Business is good, we just signed a deal.”

“That’s good to hear, how are you, Bora.”

“As usual, dealing with bratty students.” The shorter one, Bora, pout and took her seat while looking around for a certain purple hair woman.

“She will be performing soon, she is getting ready backstage.” Siyeon teases her as she notices her looking around, and Yoohyeon just laughs beside her. 

Bora blushes hard that her ears turn red. If not because of the dim light, everyone will notice that her ear is just as read as her hair. She just sips on her drink silently waiting for the singer to come on stage. 

Meanwhile, backstage, Minji tries hard to calms herself down. She is so nervous because tonight she will finally perform her song. She wrote this song for a certain redhead and she wishes that the said girl will be there tonight to listen to it. In which she is sure that she will be there, like every other Friday night. 

“Minji, you are in.” she heard Yubin, the stage manager calling for her. She inhales and exhales, and there she walks out of the stage holding her pink guitar. She settles her notebook on the stand in front of her as she takes a sit on the stool in the middle of the stage. 

“Good evening everyone~ oh hey there! I see some new guests too there. Hope you don’t mind that tonight I will be singing something different. I will be singing the song I wrote myself.” She said, and she can hear handclaps from the guest under the stage. 

She feels a pair of eyes staring at her, and she dares to look around searching for it. She freezes for a moment when their eyes met. There sits the red hair, holding her drink in one hand while the other rests on her lap. She is wearing a simple white dress, and she let her wavy red hair down naturally. She smiles at her, and she starts singing. 

**_ Through the descending red light, I feel your eyes _ **

**_ Endlessly entranced by my humming, you give me sweet looks _ **

**_ Did you slip in through open doors and sit down _ **

**_ Just to look at me like that every day _ **

She keeps her eyes on the redhead, singing her heart out, hoping that the redhead understands what she wants to say. The two of them met a year ago when Minji first starts as a Jazz singer at the bar. The redhead girl and Siyeon had known each other for years and also a regular at the bar own by Siyeon. 

Siyeon introduces the two of them, and since then, the two just click. Maybe because they are the same age, that’s why they are comfortable. Maybe it is also because of the opposite personality that they click. Minji is calm while the other is hyper, but she trusts Minji to hold her down when she went over. 

She never failed to shows up whenever Minji is performing, sometimes a little late, sometimes early, but she will always be there to watch her perform. She loves her calming voice, so she said. 

**_ When our two eyes meet, I want to stop singing _ **

**_ And draw closer to whisper _ **

**_ Oh, I feel I love you Oh, I love you _ **

**_ Oh, I like you Do I know you? Oh ah _ **

She stares at her, singing under the spotlight in the middle of the stage. She remembers the first time Siyeon introduced them, the singer is so shy she didn’t dare to look at her eyes. But when the two of them start talking, she finds it nice talking to her. And so the two click right away. 

She is sure she has a feeling to the singer, but she is not sure if the others think the same. Siyeon always told her to talk to Minji, but she is scared that she will ruin the friendship that they had. But after tonight she knows, she is worrying over nothing. 

She closed her eyes, enjoying the song that she knows is written for her. She can feel Yoohyeon and Siyeon smiling at her, but she will just deal with that later. For now, she just wants to enjoy the beautiful song that the purple hair woman delivers. 

**_ I think I love you, oh I love you _ **

**_ Oh I like you, maybe you’ll feel it, too _ **

**_ Even for the smallest movement, I can’t respond _ **

**_ Baby, you know it, know, Baby you know it _ **

Minji saw her closing her eyes, enjoying the music that she delivers. She smiles a relieved smile that the redhead is enjoying is. She is glad that she didn’t feel weird and leave the bar because of it. She didn’t want to ruin what they had. She loves the woman. 

She can also see Siyeon smiling at her, nodding along and showing a supporting smile. She knows she has to listen to Siyeon since the beginning, ever since she told her that the redhead also has a feeling for her. Maybe if she mutters up her courage, they are already together.

**_ Perhaps we are similar, thinking the same thoughts _ **

**_ Seemingly wanting for something _ **

**_ Did you slip in through open doors and sit down _ **

**_ Just to look at me like that every day _ **

Both of them know that their feelings are mutual, however, both are scared to admit it. Afraid that they will ruin what they have right now. On the other side, both feel like even though they never say it out loud, the other has already known about it. 

They hold hands when they walk together, they share happiness and sadness, they cuddles. They do the thing that a couple does, with no string attached. But both know that sooner or later, one will need to step up and talk about it. And tonight, Minji will be the one to start.

**_ When our two eyes meet, I want to stop singing _ **

**_ And draw closer to whisper _ **

**_ Oh, I feel I love you, oh I love you _ **

**_ Oh, I like you, do I know you? _ **

“You do know that she wrote that song for you.” Siyeon suddenly speaks up.

She smiles when she heard Bora’s soft hummed. The two of them make a cute couple, she always believes that. She always told them to speak up to the others but both keep on saying the same answer ‘One day’. But it seems like tonight, their wait has come to an end. 

She holds Yoohyeon’s hands and smiles. The two of them just want their friend, Bora, to be happy. She has a bad past and they don’t want her to live in the misery for her future. And they are sure that the person that can give her happiness is Minji. They are glad that Minji comes into her life. 

**_ I think I love you, oh I love you _ **

**_ Oh, I like you, maybe you’ll feel it  _ **

**_ If you are now, going to approach me _ **

**_ Don’t hesitate and come  _ **

The redhead, Bora, looks at Minji with loving eyes as the two of them stare at each other towards the end of the song. Minji smiles warmly at her, and Bora smiles lovingly. The two of them knows, that the wait has ended.

**_ Let’s skip awkward greetings, like old lovers _ **

**_ I feel I love you, oh, I love you _ **

**_ Oh, I like you, do I know you? _ **

**_ I think I love you, oh, I love you _ **

**_ Oh, I like you, maybe you’ll feel it, too (I feel I love you) _ **

She finished the song as she whispers the last part. Others will think of it as a part of the song, but a certain someone knows that it is directed to her, and she mouthed an ‘ _ I love you too _ ’ back to the woman on the stage. 

Handclaps can be heard as she settles down her guitar and walks down from the stage to the back. Yubin smiles at her, greets her backstage with a soft hug. And as she cleaned up her stuff, getting ready to go out, she felt someone hugs her from behind. And just from the fragrance, she knows. 

“Hey there gorgeous.” She smiles as she turns around to meet the smaller girl's eyes. 

“It’s beautiful, I love it.” Bora smiles as she tiptoed and peck her on her lips.

“I am glad that you love it.” Minji blushed.

As the two of them walk out of the room, hand in hand, they are met with a smiling Siyeon, Yoohyeon and Yubin, muttering a finally while crushing them into a group hug. The two of them smile happily, feeling accepted, and feeling whole.

“ _ I love you. _ ” Minji mouthed.

“ _ I love you too. _ ” Bora smiles and mouthed back.


End file.
